A Story To End All Stories
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Inutaishou manages to walk away from the burning mansion he rescued Izayoi from. He winds up blacking out in the nothern lands. Luckily a demoness finds him and takes care of him. Read to find out what happends to Inutaishou. Complete!
1. The story begins

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The story begins.

It's the night of a lunar eclipse. And a huge white dog demon is running toward a mansion. The mansion is surrounded by armed guards. Inside the mansion is a pregnant woman and she is in labor. Her name is Izayoi and her mate is the demon heading to the mansion. The demon's name is Inutaishou and he's the lord of the western lands. And he's mad at his oldest son. He found out that his oldest son want to walk the path of supreme conquest. And he sees no reason to protect someone. At the mansion a man named Takemaru. Has killed the mid wife and is in his way to kill Izayoi. He plans on killing Izayoi which will kill the unborn child. Then he plans on killing the demon lord when he arrives.

Takemaru went into the birthing room. He can hear Izayoi breathing heavily through a contraction. The young woman saw a shadow and asked "Who is it?"A voice said "It is I Takemaru." Izayoi said "I'm glad you're here. Gather the men outside and leave the grounds." Takemaru said "I'm sure you are aware of my feelings. But your heart has been taken by a demon." With that said Takemaru took his spear and stabbed Izayoi. After stabbing Izayoi Takemaru left. As she died Izayoi could hear Inutaishou howl. Izayoi used the last of her strength to give birth, cut the cord, and wrapped the baby boy in a blanket.

Then she laid down and died. At the gate part of the wall is distorted. Inutaishou has arrived and is very angry. He swung Tetsusaiga and said "Wind Scar." The wind scar distorted the rest of the gate. Inutaishou ran into the yard callin for Izayoi. Takemaru appeared and said "So you've come demon. A little late though Izayoi is dead." The demon lord growled and said "Damn you fool." With Tetsusaiga in hand Inutaishou ran toward Takemaru. The man unsheathed his sword and ran toward the demon lord. Inutaishou swung Tetsusaiga and cut off Takemaru's arm off. He sheathed his sword and went into the mansion. Takemaru got mad and yelled "Set the mansion a fire burn it to the ground!"

Inside the mansion Inutaishou is following the sound of a crying infant. Soon he reached the birthing room. The demon lord moved things out of his way. He saw Izayoi and the infant. Inutaishou unsheathed Tenseiga and the sword pulsated. He swung his sword then grabbed a red jacket. As Izayoi sat up he put the fire rat jacket on her head. He made sure that Izayoi and the infant are ok. The he asked "Is the pup a boy or a girl?" Izayoi said "It's a boy." Just then Takemaru came into the room. Inutaishou stood in front of Izayoi and unsheathed Sounga. Takemaru said "I'll fight you to the death." As the roof started to collapsed Inutaishou said "Inuyasha." Takemaru asked "What did you say?" The demon lord said "The infant's name he'll be called Inuyasha. Now leave Izayoi." Izayoi nodded and ran out of the mansion. She ran for a while then turned around The young woman looked and saw the burning mansion collapse. Then she went to go find somewhere to live. At the burning mansion Takemaru was crushed to death. Inutaishou on the other hand manage to get out. He is severely injured because some of the mansion fell on him.

The tired and injured demon lord went in a random direction. What he doesn't know is that he's heading toward the northern lands. Inutaishou only made it as far as the border of the western and northern lands. The demon lord has fallen to the ground and lost consciousness. Not far away is a female full blooded dog demon. Her name is Alya she has blond hair, grey eyes, and a gold star on her forehead. She is on her way home from hunting for food. Just then the demoness caught the scent of a male demon. So she followed the scent to a male demon laying on the ground. Alya can tell that he's hurt and out cold.

So she ran to her hut and put the wild boar that she killed in her hut. Then she ran back to where she found the male demon. Alya picked up the male demon and carried him on her back. Once back at her hut she laid the male demon on a bed. It's a good thing that Alya is a demon healer. Alya got everything she needed to care for the male demon's injures. Then she removed his swords and set them aside. She then took off his armor and shirt, Alya then started taking care of the male demon's wounds. The male demon has deep wound on his shoulder. He also has third degree burns on his arms and back of the neck.

She saw that he is tall, has white hair, and a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. The demoness realized that he looks like the lord of the western lands. The demon lord came too and said "Miss take Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, and this note to Totosai." With that said he closed he eyes and went into a coma. Alya did as he asked, she found Totosai, and gave him the swords and note. Then she returned to her hut.

Once back she is sure that the male demon. Is the lord of the western lands Inutaishou. The demon lord is in bad shape and Alya isn't sure if make a full recovery. All Alya can do is take care of Inutaishou the best she can. She hopes he'll recover and return to his lands where he belongs.

Coming soon chapter 2.


	2. Inutaishou's recovery

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

RinakoKitano: Thank you for your review I can't wait to read you next story.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

ArizonaBay: Thanks for the hint and I hope you enjoy my story.

**Chapter 2**

Inutaishou's recovery.

It's been fifty years since Alya found Inutaishou. Ever since then she's been taking care of his wound and burns. By now Inutaishou's wound and burns have healed. But the demon lord is still in a coma. The outside of his body maybe fine. But inside his body is fighting a disease that could kill him. Alya is concerned that the demon lord is ill. So she's been giving him an herb that acts like a strong antibiotic. She hopes the herb will help Inutaishou's body fight off the disease. Right now Alya is out weeding her herb garden. It's a beautiful spring day and the forest is alive. Flowers on the ground and in some trees are blooming. After weeding her garden Alya sat outside to enjoy the day. She has already check on Inutaishou and given him the herb.

The demoness now hopes that the demon lord will be able to survive the disease. She's starting to wonder is he'll fully recover. Or if he's beyond his prime and that she should give him an herb that'll let him die peacefully. Alya isn't sure what to do about Inutaishou. Just then she felt something on her neck so she slapped her neck. Then she looked at her hand and saw a flea. The demoness asked "Who are you?" Myouga said "My name is Myouga I am Lord Inutaishou's adviser and good friend." Alya said "Nice to meet you I'm Alya. Maybe you can help me."

The flea said "Tell me you problem and I'll try my best." Alya said "When I found Inutaishou 50 years ago. He had a gash and some burns. But all of that has healed and is still in a coma. Now he's fighting a disease that could kill him. So I've been giving him that acts as a strong antibiotic. I'm starting to wonder if he's beyond his prime. And that I should give him a herb that'll let him die peacefully." Myouga thought for a minute then said "My mater is only 3,050 years old and he is very strong. Keep on giving him the her that acts as a strong antibiotic. And he'll recover just you wait and see." With that said Myouga hopped off of Alya's hand.

Then he hopped into her hut then disappeared in Inutaishou's hair. Fifty more years have passed and Inutaishou's body has fought of the disease. The demon lord doesn't have a fever anymore. And his face is no longer pale. Myouga seems to think that the demon lord will come to soon. Right now it's evening and Alya is cooking wild boar meat. Just then Alya heard moaning so she looked at the demon lord. She watched as Inutaishou opened his gold eyes. He looked at the demoness and asked "Are you the one that's been taking care of me?" The demoness nodded and said "Yes I am my name is Alya My Lord."

Inutaishou sat up and said "I feel weak." Alya said "When I found you you where injured. Then you had a disease that's probably why you feel weak." When the meat meat was done cooking Alya gave some to Inutaishou. After he ate Inutaishou asked "How long was I out?" Alya said "You've been out for 100 years My Lord." The demon lord sat against the wall, sighed and said "That means Izayoi is dead. Well Inuyasha might still be alive I should find him." Alya shook her head and said "Not right now your not. My Lord you're to weak to travel right now."

Inutaishou sighed again and said "You're right I should get better before I travel." The next day after eating breakfast Alya helped Inutaishou stand up. Then she helped him walk around the hut then took him outside. Alya helped him sit down in a good spot to enjoy the spring beauty. Inutaishou felt sad that Izayoi is dead. But he thinks that she probably died a natural death. Little does he know the life Izayoi had until she died. She had to protect Inuyasha from being hit by the villagers. And she was called a demon's bitch. Izayoi also went through a lot of pain until she died. Inutaishou hopes to not only to find Inuyasha. But to also find where Izayoi is buried. A month has passed and Inutaishou is walking on his own.

But he isn't strong enough to wear his armor yet. The demon lord takes walks around the area of Alya's hut. He has a walking stick for when walks up steep hills and cliffs. The stick is a stock of bamboo cut to size. Bamboo should be able to withstand Inutaishou's weight and growing strength. Alya knows that within a few months. That Inutaishou will leave and go find his son. But she's concerned about him traveling alone. She's afraid that he'll get sick or injured and won't be able to find someone to take care of him. So she has planted a lot of herbs that she'll need. Alya plans on traveling with the demon lord to take care of him if he gets sick or injured.

Right now Alya is weeding her over grown garden. And Inutaishou is on one of his walks. He took his walking stick just in case. In the afternoon as Alya got ready to go out hunting. Inutaishou appeared with a deer. Alya asked "How did you hunt down that deer? Your not strong enough to take down a deer." The demon lord said "I took Sounga with me I killed the deer with Sounga." Alya took the deer from Inutaishou and said "You had a big day My Lord. Go in and sit down and I'll cook." Inutaishou nodded, went in, and sat down. Alya's started a fire then started cooking. While the meat cooked Alya and Inutaishou talked. Inutaishou said "I can't wait to go find Inuyasha."

Alya said "I have a question about your journey." The demon lord said "Ask away Alya." Alya looked at Inutaishou and asked "Can I go with you just in case you get sick or injured?" Inutaishou smiled and said "That's a great idea. Sure you can." The demoness also smiled she's glad that she'll get to travel with Inutaishou. Three months have passed and Inutaishou is read to travel. Right now he's helping Alya harvest her herb garden. After harvesting the herb garden. Inutaishou put on his armor while got ready to go. The demon lord is ready to go. Alya found a box and opened it. In the bow is a sword. The demoness said "My Father was the lord of the northern lands. And this was his sword Boshedo which can use the planet's elements as attacks."

Inutaishou said "Good you have a weapon. To protect yourself when I'm not around." The demon lord's plan is to search the northern lands then got to southern lands. Then go to the eastern and western lands.

Coming soon chapter 3.


	3. Alya's and Inutaishou's journey

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

ArizonaBay: Sorry but Sesshomaru doesn't appear until later in the story.

RinakoKitano: You're right something will happen with Inutaishou and Alya. Keep reading to find out.

**Chapter 3**

Alya's and Inutaishou's journey.

After Alya and Inutaishou left Alya's hut. They started their journey to find Inutaishou's son. Alya is carrying the demon lord's walking stick for when he needs it. Inutaishou hopes to fin Inuyasha soon. But soon it's becoming clear that Inuyasha isn't in the northern lands. So Inutaishou and Alya headed toward the southern lands. It took them two years to search the northern lands. The southern lands is just as big as the northern lands. So it'll probably take two years to search the southern lands. A year and a half later Alya and Inutaishou are still searching the southern lands. So far they haven't found Inuyasha in the southern lands. They still have the rest of the southern lands.

Alya isn't feeling well but she hasn't told Inutaishou. She hopes that she has a simple cold and it'll go away. But the demoness has been feeling bad for a week now and is getting worse. Right now Alya and Inutaishou are walking through a thick forest of trees. Today Alya is feeling really crummy and is lagging behind. Inutaishou hasn't noticed that Alya is lagging behind yet. Just then Alya tripped over a root and didn't get up. Inutaishou heard something hit the ground. So he turned around and saw that Alya is on the ground.

He walked up to her and asked "Do you need help getting up?" Alya sat up and said "I'm sorry My Lord but I'm not feeling well" The demon lord picked up Alya. And went to go find an abandoned hut. Two hours later Inutaishou found an abandoned hut. He started a fire and covered Alya with a blanket they brought along. Now he's following Alya's instructions to make an herbal remedy she thinks will help her get better. After drinking the remedy Alya said "I'm sorry that I'm slowing you down My Lord." Inutaishou said "It's ok and please call me Inutaishou." Alya nodded, laid down, and went to sleep. In the years that he's traveled with Alya. Inutaishou is falling in love with her.

But so far he hasn't had the courage to tell her. Inutaishou said to himself "Come on Inutaishou you are a powerful demon. You can do something as simple. As telling a woman you are falling in love with them. So that settles it I'll tell her when she wakes." Myouga noticed that Inutaishou is in deep thought so he asked "What are you thinking about My Lord?" Inutaishou shook his head to return to reality and said "Oh I was telling myself that. I'm going to tell Alya something." Four hours later Alya woke up and Inutaishou asked "How was your nap?" The demoness smiled and said "Good but I don't feel any better." Inutaishou nodded and asked "Can I tell you something?"

Alya said "Sure you can tell me anything." The demon lord shallowed and said "I'm falling in love with you." Alya smiled and said "To be honest I'm falling in love with you too." Inutaishou sighed happily and said "I'm glad you said that because I love you." A month has passed and Alya hasn't gotten any better. Inutaishou is worried about the one he loves. So he asked "Can I take you somewhere Alya?" She nodded and said "Take me to the northern lands. My brother Zander is the Lord and he has a healer that's better and wiser than me."

The demon lord packed up, picked up Alya, and ran toward the northern lands. He made it to the northern lands in one day. Alya pointed the way to the castle and Inutaishou ran in that direction. Once at the castle Zander greeted Inutaishou and his sister. Rose the healer got right to work of trying to cure Alya's illness. While Rose did that Zander and Inutaishou talked. Zander told Inutaishou that everyone thinks he's dead. Inutaishou told Zander about Alya saving his life. And offering to travel with him to find his son. Finally he told Zander that he is in love with Alya and Alya returns the favor. Two hours later Inutaishou is aloud into Alya's room.

He kissed her on the cheek and asked "How are you feeling?" Alya said "Not any better Rose says I have a serious illness. But you don't have to stay here go search for your son." The demon lord said "I'll leave in the morning." In the morning after eating Inutaishou went to Alya's room. Alya is sitting up because she just ate. Inutaishou kissed Alya and said "Well I'm heading off and I don't know how long I'll be gone." The demoness said "Don't worry when I'm better I'll try to find you. If I can't I'll come back here." Inutaishou and Alya kissed each other on the cheek. Then the demon lord left the northern lands and went back to the southern lands.

Coming Soon chapter 4.


	4. Inutaishou finds what he's looking for

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

RinakoKitano: There will be more than just kissing between Alya and Inutaishou soon.

ArizonaBay: Don't worry Alya will be just fine.

**Chapter 4**

Inutaishou finds what he's looking for.

Inutaishou returned to the southern lands where he left off. He felt bad leaving Alya in the northern lands. But he knows that she's getting the care she needs. Inutaishou finished searching the southern lands. After searching the southern lands he headed to the western lands. The demon lord heard that Sesshomaru is away. Not only is Inutaishou looking for Inuyasha. He's looking for where Izayoi is buried. After two years of searching the western lands. Inutaishou didn't find Inuyasha nor Izayoi's grave. He didn't think he would find Inuyasha. The demon lord knew is Sesshomaru found Inuyasha he would kill him. With one more lands to search Inutaishou left the western lands.

He headed to the last land to search and that's the eastern lands. The demon lord has been searching for Izayoi's grave and his son for six years. So he hopes that he'll find what he's looking for in the eastern lands. Two days later Inutaishou is in the eastern lands. It's night so the demon lord has made camp. He is eating wild boar meat that he cooked. After eating Inutaishou looked up at the stars. He sighed and said "Oh Alya I miss you. I hope to return to you soon. And when I return I hope you are better." Later Inutaishou put out his fire then jumped up into a tree. He got comfortable and feel asleep.

In the morning Inutaishou woke. He jumped down out of his tree and headed off. When he got hungry he ate berries. Soon Inutaishou came upon a lake he stopped and looked around. As he looked around he saw a big tree under the tree he saw a grave maker. Hoping that it's Izayoi's grave the demon lord walked toward the tree. Once at the tree he knelt down to read the grave marker. The grave marker reads Izayoi. Inutaishou sighed and said "Oh I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." The demon lord sat down and told his dead mate everything that's happened to him. Suddenly he stopped for a minute then he said "Izayoi you know that I loved you very much. And I wouldn't replace you. But I've fallen in love with Alya and she's fallen in love with me. I hope you aren't mad."

After saying that the clouds that where in front of the sun moved away. Inutaishou took that as a sing that Izayoi isn't mad. He stood up and said "Well Izayoi I'm off to find Inuyasha." Before he walked away Inutaishou asked "Um Izayoi do you know where Inuyasha is?" The calm breeze has picked up and the trees seemed to be pointing. He smiled and said "Thank you Izayoi." The demon lord left in the direction the trees are pointing. Inutaishou knows that Inuyasha would be 106 years old by now. But he doesn't know how long he's been on his own. Speaking of Inuyasha he's four miles away. He's resting after a failed hunt. The young hanyou tried to take down a deer.

But the deer smiled him and ran off. Soon Inutaishou can smell the scent of a half demon. Hoping that the half demon is Inuyasha. Inutaishou ran while following the scent. Soon he came to an open area with only a few trees. The demon lord can tell by the scent that the half demon is near by. So he yelled "Inuyasha!" In a near by tree Inuyasha heard someone call his name. He jumped to the top of the tree and saw a full blooded demon. The young hanyou looked at the demon.

Soon he realized the demon looks like the description of his father. When Izayoi was alive she told Inuyasha about his father. But she also told him that he's dead. Wondering who the demon is Inuyasha jumped down out of his tree. The young hanyou walked up to the demon and asked "Who are you and why do you look like the description of My Father?" Inutaishou turned around and said "Oh Inuyasha my son I am your father?" The demon lord explained everything to his son. He even told Inuyasha about falling in love with Alya. Inuyasha isn't sure about the new woman in his father's life. Inutaishou said "Don't worry Inuyasha I would never replace your mother. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."

The demon lord told Inuyasha about his older half brother. After explaining everything Inutaishou asked "Do you want to stay with me and go to the northern lands?" Inuyasha nodded and said "It beats being on my own." On their way out of the eastern lands they stopped at Izayoi's grave. While paying their respects Inutaishou asked "Inuyasha how did your mother die?" Inuyasha sighed and said "An illness killed her. Once she got it she went down hill quickly." Inutaishou put his hand on his son's shoulder and said "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your mother."

The young hanyou said "It's ok you explained why you weren't with us and that's good enough for me." After paying their respects Inutaishou and Inuyasha stopped at Mount Fuji. There Inutaishou got the sealed Tetsusaiga and gave it to Inuyasha. The young hanyou said "Thank you Father." Inutaishou said "The sword I gave you is named Tetsusaiga. It can kill 100 enemies in on swing. Maybe when you're a bit older I'll teach you how to wield Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha smiled and said "That would be great Father." The demon lord also smiled and said "I look forward to getting to know you. And raising you like a father should." Soon they could see the castle of the northern lands.

What Inutaishou doesn't know is that Alya is better. And the young demon lord of the southern lands is trying to charm Alya into taking him as her mate. Even thought she's older than he is. But so far Alya has told him no.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5. 


	5. South vs West

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And the song in this chapter.

RinakoKitano: Thank you for your review.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 5**

South vs. West.

Once in the castle Zander greeted Inutaishou and Inuyasha. Inutaishou asked "How is Alya is she ok?" Zander said "She's healthy again. But I should tell you the young lord of the south. Has been trying to win my sisters heart. Even though she tells him no he keeps trying." Inutaishou knows the lord of the south. His name is Dominic he's 5'10'' has red hair and green eyes. The lord of the south is only 2,000 years old. The lord of the west and his on went to go find Alya. Soon he found and said "I have returned Alya." The demoness turned around and saw Inutaishou. She also saw a young hanyou with silvery white hair and light gold eyes.

Alya smiled and asked "Is this your son?" Inutaishou nodded and said "Alya this is my son Inuyasha." The young hanyou looked at Alya and saw that she's a little shorter than his father. He also saw that she has blond hair grey eyes and a gold star on her forehead. Inuyasha can see how his father fell in love with her she's beautiful. Of course she's not as beautiful as Izayoi was. Inutaishou hugged and kissed Alya. Just then Dominic came around the and saw what was happening. When Inutaishou stepped back Dominic ran up pushed him. He growled and asked "What the hell do you think your doing?" Alya said "I told Dominic I'm in love with Inutaishou."

The young demon looked at Inutaishou and said "Well isn't it the so called great demon lord Inutaishou. I'm getting tried of Alya talking about you. I challenge you to fight so I can prove that I'm better than you." Inutaishou shook his head and said "I'm not going to fight you. Alya is not a trophy." Dominic said "I knew you would go soft one day. And when that day came I planed on taking over your lands. But Sesshomaru took over and I don't want to fight him. I want to fight you." Inuyasha help up Tetsusaiga and said "Shut him up and show him who's boss Father. And you can use Tetsusaiga." Inutaishou took the sword and said "Thank you my son I'll give it back to you after I'm done."

Dominic unsheathed his sword and said "Come on let's fight old man." Inutaishou unsheathed Tetsusaiga the blade is huge and looks like a fang. He gave the sheathe to Inuyasha and said "You're a damn fool to challenge an old pro like me. I'll show you that younger isn't always better." Dominic said "Shut up and fight." The two demon lords started to fight. For right now they aren't using their sword's attacks. An hour later Dominic said "I'm getting tired of this. Lightning strike." Bolts of lightning came from Dominic's sword and his Inutaishou. The lord of the west whimpered a little. When the bolts of lightning went away. Inutaishou growled and said "Wind Scar." Dominic dodged the attack and said "I'll show you power fire twister."

The lord of the west smirked and said "That's nothing behold real power Backlash Wave." Dominic tried to dodge the attack but he got injured. Finally the lord of the south said "Stop I give up you win." Inutaishou put Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath then gave the sword back to his son. Dominic got up and headed home. Alya came up to Inutaishou and was going to say something. But Inutaishou stopped her and said "Wait let me get something off my chest." With that said Inutaishou started singing.

* * *

**Far Away** By Nickelback 

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

After the demon lord was done Alya smiled. She put her hand on Inutaishou's cheek and said "I do love you and I do forgive you for being away." The demon lord smiled and said "Thank you my love." Alya turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She then said "You're a handsome you man. You taking after you father." Inuyasha said "Thank you Alya." The demoness said " Come I want to get to know you better." With that said they went into castle. Eight months later Inutaishou and Alya have gotten to know Inuyasha better. Alya and Inutaishou have also fallen more in love. The demons are almost ready to become mates. 

When they do become mates Inutaishou wants to get his lands back. And that means he'll have to face Sesshomaru. The demon lord knows that he can beat his eldest son in a fight. But he has to be careful when he does fight Sesshomaru. Right now Inutaishou is planning on taking Alya as his mate.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6. 


	6. Becoming mates and Inutaishou's training

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

ArizonaBay: Sorry but Rin isn't in this story. Sesshomaru will appear in the next chapter. Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 6**

Becoming mates and Inutaishou's training.

Two months Alya and Inutaishou have been courting for ten months now. Alya loves Inutaishou and Inuyasha. She's become Inuyasha's new mother. Even though Inuyasha doesn't call her mom or mother Alya doesn't mind. When the demoness isn't with Inutaishou. She's hanging out and playing with the young hanyou. Right now Alya is wrestling with Inuyasha. The demon lord is watching his potential mate and son wrestle. Tonight Inutaishou plans on taking Alya as his mate. After he take her as his mate he plans on training. The demon lord is going to train for two months then challenge his oldest son to get his lands back.

Soon it's late and Inuyasha is tried so he went to bed. Inutaishou kissed Alya and said "Come with me my love." The demon lord took the demoness to his room. Once in Inutaishou's room Alya asked "Why did you bring me to your room?" Inutaishou smiled and said "Because I want to ask you something." The demoness said "Ask away my love." Inutaishou asked "Alya will you become my mate?" Alya smiled and said "I would love to become your mate." With that said the two demons started kissing passionately. Soon Inutaishou bit the right side of Alya's neck leaving his mark. Then Alya started taking off Inutaishou's armor. Soon Sounga and his armor are on the floor.

Inutaishou has taken off Alya's shirt and is looking at her bear chest. Alya blushed and took off the demon lord's shirt. Now she's looking at Inutaishou's well built scard chest. She ran her hand across his chest and enjoyed the feel of it. Then they went back to kissing passionately. While kissing Alya started untieing the sash that keeps Inutaishou's pants up. At the same time Inutaishou is untieing the sash that holds up Alya's pants. Just then both Alya's and Inutaishou's pants fell to the floor. The demon is looking at Alya's flawless body. She doesn't have some scars but he doesn't care. Alya is looking at Inutaishou's well built, well muscled, scard body.

Then they went back to passionately. Soon Inutaishou gently pushed Alya onto his bed. Alya is amazed by how strong Inutaishou looks. And his big long manhood also amazes her. Soon the demon lord pushed his manhood inside of Alya. On his way in he broke Alya's barrier meaning she was a virgin. Alya gasped in pain but Inutaishou kissed away her pain. Soon Inutaishou is going in and out of Alya. Now Alya's pain is pleaser. An hour later Alya came and Inutaishou launched his seed. Then the demons laid down and went to sleep. In the morning Inuyasha woke and went to his father's room.

He jumped on the bed and said "Time to get up." Inutaishou and Alya woke up and saw Inuyasha. The young hanyou asked "Alya why are you in Father's bed?" She smiled and said "Your Father and I become mates. That means I'm his new wife. Since we mated I could get pregnant." Inuyasha smiled and said "Cool I have a new mom. And I could be big brother." Later after breakfast Inutaishou started his training. Alya knows about Inutaishou's plan to take back his lands.

A week later Alya can sense that she's pregnant. So she found Inutaishou and Inuyasha. The demoness said "Inutaishou, Inuyasha I can sense that I'm pregnant." Inutaishou hugged and kissed his mate and said "That's wonderful news." Inuyasha said "Awesome I'm going to be a big brother." A month has passed Alya is month pregnant. Since she and her mate are full demon. Alya will be pregnant for only four months. Right now Inuyasha is taking his father a lunch that Alya packed. Ever since he and Alya became mates Inutaishou has been training hard. Soon Inuyasha found his father sitting on a rock at the bottom of a water fall.

All the demon lord is wearing is pants. He also has Sounga strapped to his back. Inuyasha went up to his father and said "Here's a lunch from Alya." Inutaishou opened his eyes and said "Thank you my son." The young hanyou asked "What are you doing?" The demon lord smiled and said "I'm meditating I'll teach you how if you want." Inuyasha said "Sure that would be cool." Inutaishou chuckled and said "Go over there and take off your undershirt and fire rat then come back." Inuyasha did as he was told and took off his fire rat and undershirt then went back to his father. The demon lord closed his eyes and said "Sit like I'm sitting and close your eyes."

After meditating Inutaishou and Inuyasha were putting on their shirts. Inuyasha put on his undershirt and asked "Father can I train with you?" The demon lord smiled and said "Sure you can. I'll even teach you how to wield Tetsusaiga. But there are two attacks you'll have to learn on your own." Inuyasha nodded and said "I'm sure I'll figure it out." Two months later Alya is two months pregnant. And is showing a medium sized belly. She can also feel two movements which means she's pregnant with twins.

Inutaishou and Inuyasha are both happy that Alya is having twins. Today is the day Inutaishou, Alya, and Inuyasha are traveling to the western lands. Inutaishou is going to challenge his oldest son Sesshomaru. Hopefully he'll win the fight and get his lands and title of lord of the western lands back.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 7. 


	7. Father vs Son and a new generation

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

ArizonaBay: Don't worry Sesshomaru is in this chapter and in the rest of the story.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

RinakoKitano: You'll find out in this chapter what the gender and names of the twins.

**Chapter 7**

Father vs. Son and a new generation.

Inutaishou, Alya, and Inuyasha are in the western lands. The two demons are transformed in their huge dog forms. Inuyasha is on Alya's head since his father will be fighting. Inutaishou is angry from what the people have been telling him. People have been telling him that they are afraid of Sesshomaru and that Sesshomaru isn't doing as good of job Inutaishou did. The people have also told Inutaishou that Sesshomaru is on patrol a few miles away. A few miles away Sesshomaru can smell a familiar scent. He stopped in his tracks and smelled the scent again. Then he said "That scent it can't be he's suppost to be dead." Just then he saw his father and a blond female. The young demon asked "How can you be alive? And who is that?"

Inutaishou said "That's my new mate Alya she saved my life. And that is the son I had with Izayoi, Inuyasha. I'm here to challenge you to get my lands and my title back." Sesshomaru growled and said "I won't let you take back your lands and title." With that said the two demons started fighting. They are using their teeth. claws, and strength. Both demons are trying to get their jaws around each others necks. Because if either one did that. They could bite through to the wind pipe or break the neck.

Soon both demons are bleeding. Inuyasha is hiding in Alya's fur because he doesn't want to watch. Suddenly Alya and Inuyasha heard a yelp. They looked and saw that Inutaishou has Sesshomaru's neck in his mighty jaws. Sesshomaru yelped again and said "Ok Father you win you have your lands and title back." Inutaishou let go of Sesshomaru's neck. Then he said "I'll let you stay if you except my mate, out unborn pups, and Inuyasha." The young demon did notice that Alya looked pregnant. Sesshomaru stood there and thought about his father's deal. Inuyasha saw that Inutaishou is bleeding. So he got down off of Alya and ran up to his father and asked "Are you ok Father?"

The demon lord smiled, nuzzled Inuyasha, and said "Don't worry I'll be ok." Inuyasha nodded and went back with Alya. Sesshomaru asked "Before I give you my decision. Tell me why did you give Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga?" Inutaishou sighed and said "To keep his demon blood in check. So that it never over whelms him." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Then I will except your new mate, unborn pups, and Inuyasha." With that said they went to the castle. Once at the castle Inutaishou, Sesshomaru, and Alya untransformed. Now Alya and Inuyasha can get a good look at Sesshomaru. The young demon is 394 years old. He's 5'10'' has long white hair, dark gold eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two purple stripes on his cheeks and wrists.

The family went into the castle then Alya started taking care of Inutaishou's wounds. Zera the castle priestess is taking care of Sesshomaru's wounds. Two months have passed and Alya is four months pregnant. She is showing a large belly and is due to give birth soon. Sesshomaru has gotten to know his step mother and half brother. Both Sesshomaru and Inutaishou patrol the western lands once a month. Not wanting to be away from Alya. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru have already patrolled the lands this month.

The demon lord doesn't want to miss the birth of his and Alya's twins. He was with Sesshomaru's mother when she gave birth to Sesshomaru. But he wasn't with Izayoi when she had Inuyasha. So he doesn't wasn't miss the birth of the twins. Right now Inutaishou is training his sons. And Alya is watching from the porch. Two hours later Alya is feeling uncomfortable. Alya stood and said "Honey I'm gonna go lay down in our room." Inutaishou smiled and said "Ok Alya I'll come join you later." On the way to her and Inutaishou's room. She stopped and felt a lot of pain and yelled "Zera, Inutaishou it's time!" The demon lord heard the yell and said "Sorry boys but I'll have our training for today short."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded and watched as their father ran into the castle. The young demon said "Well Inuyasha I think our family is going to get bigger today." By now Zera and Inutaishou are in the bed room. Alya's water has broken and she's breathing heavily. Eight hours later Zera said "Ok My Lady it's time to push." Alya pushed until Zera told her to stop. Soon Zera said "One more push My Lady." The demoness pushed and the room filled with the crys of a new born pup. Zera cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, wrapped it in a blue blanket, then gave it to Inutaishou. She smiled and said "It's a girl My Lord."

Just then Alya howled in pain and Zera told her to push. Alya again pushed until the priestess told her to stop. A minutes later Zera said "One more push My Lady." The demoness pushed and again the room is filled with the sound of a crying new born. Zera cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, wrapped it in a purple blanket, then gave it to Inutaishou. She said "It's another girl My Lord." Zera cleaned up then left the room. The pup in the blue blanket has bleach blond hair and now markings. But the pup in the purple blanket does. She has white hair, gold star on her forehead, and a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. Alya looked at the pups and asked "How about Usha for the one with bleach blond hair."

Inutaishou nodded and said "Wonder name dear." The demon lord looked at the other pup and asked "How about Ami for the one with white hair?" Alya yawned and said "I love it Ami it is." The demoness fell asleep and Inutaishou left the room. Then went out on the porch and introduced his sons to their sisters. The boys love their sisters already which makes Inutaishou very happy.

* * *

Comin asap the last chapter.

* * *


	8. Usha and Ami grow up and the end

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8**

Usha and Ami grow up and the end.

**Three days old.**

Ami and Usha are three days old. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru love their sisters. When they aren't training with Inutaishou they are helpin Alya with the girls. Inutaishou is usual a great father. The demon lord is glad that his sons are a big help when it come to Ami and Usha. Right now Inuyasha is holding Usha and Sesshomaru is holding Ami. While Alya and Inutaishou relaxed. Just then Inuyasha looked at Usha and said "Usha is opening her eyes." Everyone watched as Usha opened her light grey eyes. Then Sesshomaru said "Look Ami is opening her eyes." Ami opened her solid gold eyes. Alya smiled and said "Oh Inutaishou our daughters are beautiful." Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes they are my love."

**One year old.**

Ami and and Usha are a year old and are crawling. They are talking but not walking yet. Alya and Inutaishou are in the play room with their daughters. Outside Inuyasha is sleeping in a tree. At the base of the tree Inuyasha is in is Sesshomaru and he too is asleep. The two brothers had a long hard day of training with their father. Back in the play room Alya and Inutaishou are watching Usha and Ami play. Ami looked at her parents, stood up, and said "Daddy." Inutaishou smiled and said "Try walking to daddy Ami."

The pup put one foot in front of the other and slowly walked to her father. Inutaishou hugged his daughter and said "You did it Ami you walked. I'm so proud of you." Alya smiled and said "I'm proud of you too Ami." Usha stood and said "Mama." Alya said "Come to mama Usha." The pup did the same thing as her sister did and walked to her mother. Both Alya and Inutaishou are proud of Usha and Ami.

**Ten years old.**

Usha and Ami are now ten years old. They are turning out to be beautiful little girls. Inutaishou and Alya love their daughters. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha love their sisters. Alya has adopted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as her own sons. The two have grown close to Alya. Inuyasha calls Alya mother. The young hanyou now knows how to fully wield Tetsusaiga. He even knows the barrier breaking red Tetsusaiga and the adamant barrage. When Inutaishou and Sesshomaru are out on patrol. Inuyasha stays at the castle to protect Alya and his sisters.

**Fifty years old.**

Ami and Usha are now fifty years old. Now they are fully grown beautiful young women. Even Inuyasha is fully grown. Ami is 6'0'' just like her father. Usha is 5'12'', and Inuyasha is 5'6''. Poor Inuyasha he is the shortest in the family. Inutaishou says Inuyasha takes after his mother. Now both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru call Alya mother. Alya couldn't be happier she feels that her life is complete. She has a mate, children of her own, and adoptive children.

**One hundred and six years old.**

Usha and Ami are now 106 years old. Inutaishou and Alya are 3,156, Sesshomaru is 500, and Inuyasha is 206 years old. Everything is peaceful in all of the lands. Usha and Ami have learned how to be healers just like their mother. Ami knows how to wield her mother's sword Boshedo and will fight. Inutaishou trained Ami is proud of her. The demon lord and Alya are proud of all four of their children. And they know that their children will go off and find mates. When they do find mates they'll either stay with their mates. Or return to the castle to be with their parents. Inutaishou and Alya will always be happy. And they hope that their children will be happy.

**The End !!!!**

* * *

Well that's that for this story. Thank you to all that read and reviewed. And don't you all worry I'll be workin on another fan fic.**  
**


End file.
